my_girlfriend_is_the_presidentfandomcom-20200213-history
Junichiro Hondo
.Junichiro Hondo is the visual novel's protagonist, and also the vice Prime Minister goddamn it of Nippon, who tends to make sexual comments around the girls. Due to an accident in his past, he posseses a power that allows him an ability to hop out of the game and find a better one, but chooses not to leave. As a consequence for flirting with girls excessively, he gets pulverized by them, despite? his harassment habits, Junichiro is actually a kind, honest person and quite sociable. He is a parody of Junichiro Koizumi. His theme is Hondou Junichiro no. Appearance Junichiro has spiky dark-brown hair and emerald colored eyes; he wears a dark brown suit, over a white dress-shirt, with a blue and white stripped tie. His pants are checkered with the colors: black, white, and faded-blue, also he wears brown shoes. He also doesn't have a face.(Well he does but would just aren't able to see it through most of the game.) Personality Junichiro is a very kind and sociable person, he can easily talk to other people and is not afraid to talk to any girl; E S P E C I A L L Y if they have large breasts. He is not afraid to sexually harass the girls in the series because he's a creepy fucking bastard (Probably due to Ran's sexual harassment, even though that doesn't excuse anything) even so, he cares deeply for each one of them and is willing to risk his life for them. Synopsis Junichiro's Past: Several years prior to the beginning of the series, Ell accidentally crash landed on Earth and severely injured Junichiro. She did not have the necessary genetic information to restore Jun to his original form so she had to improvise by using alien genetics (Possibly from Qoo ), this resulted in the enhancement of his mental and physical capabilities; however in order to keep his life ordinary, Ell put a restriction on his powers. Since Ell was also damaged in the crash, Jun kept her in his room and housed her until she was well enough to return to the sky, not before she erased his memories and promised to return to him. Ezekiel's Route: Ell gradually begins to develop a relationship with Junichiro, and the two go on dates to savour their time together but really 'pretending' to be a couple. Their time together is often coincidentally intruded by Remi, who is revealed to be Ell's sibling. She doesn't hesitate to mercilessly attack her and Junichiro, so they must fight back. It typically results in Remi fleeing. While on another date/outing Junichiro remembers his past with Ezekiel which was erased from his memory purposely by Ell's intent, the two share a heart warming moment. At some point one of the fights between Ell and Remi get brutal, and Ezekiel is resolute in extirpating Remi with her Vector Cannon, that almost ends up the city being demolished, fortunately Junichiro snaps her out of it. Remi declares to annihilate the Earth so the main cast travel to space and are determined to defeat the enemies. This time Ell uses the Vector Cannon to everyones benefit and fires at the foes. Soon Ezekiel and Remi affront each other then attacking. After Ell's victory it is exposed that Remi is doing all this to prove she is strongest so that she is noticed by 'Mama' (Ku Little Little). She no longer opposes Ell and immediantly stops her attempts to kill Ell and Junichiro. Suddenly everybody is informed to evacuate the Lez Star, they all successfully escape because of Ezekiel's sacrifice, she says she will never forget Junichiro before she vanishes. Life goes "''back to normal"'' back to normal on Earth, Junichiro does his best to not be depressed for Ell's absence. and that's it. Yukino' Route: everyone dies Ran's Route: After the events at the hot spring, Jin is repeatedly attacked by an armed maid (Kuon) and always ends up being saved by magical girl, Feather Moon. In the second battle against the maid, Feather Moon is seriously injured and Jin is forced to use his mutant powers in order to protect her from the maid. Jin assults the maid's breasts and flips her skirt which makes Feather Moon angry with jealousy. After the maid's third defeat she reveals herself to be Kuon, but does not reveal that she is a member of Guardian. When returning to home base Ran reveals that she is a CLI that possessed the former, deceased, Ran Miyoshi's body; gaining all of her memories and feelings for Junichiro, she could not confess her love for him because she did not know if they were real. Junichiro states that he does not care if Ran is not the Ran he knew back then, she is still his Onee-chan (Big sister, though they are not related). He confesses his feelings for her and as they kiss, passionately, they can hear a young girl (Probably whats left of the original Ran) thanking her CLI counterpart. Irina's Route: Irina is first seen assaulting a strange man and when she strikes back, Junichiro rescues her, which makes her dumbstruck. As it turns out, the man placed a bomb in the building because he suspected something similar to this may happen, so Junichiro escapes with Irina heroically and afterwards she expresses her gratitude. She later visits the Snow House as a guest of Yukino and is able to recognize James Hondo (Junichiro gave her a fake name when they first met), she hugs him to everyone's shock and tells him to become her husband. Yukino makes matters worse by stating that Jun is to be her First Gentleman; a huge scandal erupts as the two women argue over Jun. Irina instructs Kuon to kidnap Junichiro and bring him to the The Flare House where she is staying. When Jun wakes up, Irina tells him that Kuon put him to sleep with a tranquilizer gun and brought him here. (Which makes Jun think that putting guys to sleep with tranquilizer guns in the hottest new fad for girls). Jun notices that he is tied to a chair with ropes and asks if he was kidnapped, but Irina tells him that she simply instructed Kuon to bring him here. (That is abduction). Kuon appears and tells Irina that the situation is fine and that Jun's discomfort with turn to pleasure, soon. When Jun states that he does not want it to turn to pleasure, Kuon pulls out a gun and points it at Junichiro with a smile and asks him to repeat his words. Soon Irina realizes that Junichiro is a lecherous pervert but also kind and helpful. Slowly she begins to warm up to him to the point of falling in love with him. She reveals her affections for him after in a certain room the lights turn off and she panicks, clutching hold of Junichiro in the process. Luckily, her love is requited and the two start going out. However, Junichiro makes the decision to have a serious talk with Yukino, who also loves him. At first she is emotional, even sobbing, but then has a sudden burst of determination. She does not want to give up on Junichiro, therefore now a rival of love to Irina, which causes them both to fight over him constantly, despite her being rejected. Kuon, Irina's maid, is given an instruction to bring Irina back to Russia, but she wants Irina to be happy. Irina does return to Russia, then travels back to Nippon. Junichiro and Irina reunite with relish . Abilities *Iron Man: When Junichiro needs the strength in a particular part of his body, that body part improves its strength and then becomes able to endure pain a great deal better once he presses a certain button. * Golden Finger: In theory, Junichiro charges energy in his right hand and discharges a powerful shock on whoever he touches. But in Ran's Route he uses this ability to massage the armed maid breasts making her collapse and lose the fight. * Transform''!: Junichiro was resconstructed using body data from Qoo, so to let him live a peaceful life without showing those supernatural powers, she added a limiter to Jun's power whose trigger was a kiss. Activating the trigger is known as the act of transforming. * '''Harassing people but still getting them to like him romantically': Bingo. Ornaments *Rabbit Band Aid: The band aid that Junichiro keeps in his chest pocket, it has a rabbit design on it. Yukino always persuades him to keep it with him in case. Irina retrieves it from him because of her minor injury. * Golden Finger Number 5: A glove given to Junichiro by Qoo in Ran's Route with the "King of Hearts" symbol drawn on it. It gives Jun the ability to use Golden Finger. Probably a reference to G Gundam. * Force Field Wristwatch: A wristwatch given by Qoo that can create a force field around Junichiro enough to stop "anything but a nuke" as stated by Qoo. The only drawback is that he can use it only three times. Weapons * Big black cock Trivia * He has no fucking face Quotes * "I <3 Boobies"